Hunters of Miracles, Hazard, and Flame
by moonrose221
Summary: Mikey Kudo, Ren Tobari, and Tagiru Akashi never knew the betrayal or heart break their mothers Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, and Takuya Kanabara went through. But now, the past comes back to haunt them. Will Mikey Hunter of Miracles. Ren hunter of the Hzard, and Tagiru Hunter of Flame be able to defeat the traitorous digidestined? Find out now


Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters Of Miracles, Flame and Hazard

Chapter 1 Three Hunters, and their families

_Many years ago three young women fought and lead their teams of digidestined, tamers, and warriors to victory. Daisuke Motomiya the digidestined of courage, friendship, and miracles. Takato Matsuki tamer of the digital hazard. And Takuya Kanabara the Warrior of Flame. Daisuke was threatened by her sempai Tai Kamiya to hand in her digivice or be killed by the partners of himself, Sora Takenouchi, Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, and Izzy Izumi. Joe Kido, Matt Ishida, T.k Takaishi, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji held back her oppressors so she could run. her partner was forced to flee Azulongmon's domain to an uncharted part of the digital world. He lived in the Cyber Zone where he lived in a small cottage telling stories of his partner and her surrogate sisters. Takato was betrayed by her so called friends save for Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ai Mogami and her twin Mako Mogami. Henry fought constantly with his parents to where he moved in with his aunt Shandra Tsurugi. He eventually changed his last name to Tsurugi. Rika helped Takato run from hr former friends. In the end Takato was forced to flee to Reefside, California so she could have peace and be who she was. Daisuke met her sister in spirit while heading to Turtle Cove, California. Takuya was heartbroken by the fact her team mates were comatose even more since she and Koichi had confessed to each other. Koichi made Takuya promise to find love again. She ended up moving in with her mom's brother in Blue Bay Harbor, California. Eventually the three girls became Power Rangers. Daisuke became the White Wild Force Ranger. Takuya be came th Pink Fire Ninja Storm Ranger. Takato became the Pink Raptor Dino Thunder Ranger. Daisuke recieved the gift of "Beast Tonuge" to where she could communicate with animals, shecould heal any injury, and could manipulate light. Takuya could control fire in all it's forms, she could see into the future, and had super sonic speed. Takato had a healing ability also, she could produce sheilds, teleport, use telekinesis, and telepathy. A power all three girls shared was emapthy. Over the years Daisuke, Takato, and Takuya grew to be wonderful women. To where the traitors or Takuya's first love would never recognise them. Daisuke ended up becoming a doctor making Joe beam with pride since he inspired her. Takuya became a Martial Arts instructor and owner of a very successful dojo Blazing Dragon's School of Martial Arts. Takato much to the surprise of her few friends became a dentist. It surprised them since she had a fear of the dentist's office since she was little. Eventually the three goggle girls got married and had children. Daisuke married Shane Kudo. She had one son who she named Mikey Drago Kudo. Drago for the reminder of her golden dragon spirit that carried into her son. Takato married a man by the name of Micha Tobari. He also had a son named Ren Kai Tobari. Kai for her cousin who promised to beat the living daylights out of the traitors for her. Takuya married Josh Akashi. She had a baby boy named Tagiru Koji Akashi. Koji after her best friend. As the years went on Rika Married a man by the name of Heero Amano. She had a daughter named Nene and a son named Ewan. Henry never married but adopted a boy named Jeremy. Sadly Josh, Micha, and Shane were killed in a drive by shooting when Mikey was two and Tagiru and Ren were one. Daisuke when Mikey told he was involved in the digital world she was torn between fear for her son should his team mates betray him and pride that her son was following in her footsteps. She asked him if he ever encountered a digimon by the name of Veemon. He had said no but he would keep an eye out for a Veemon who knew her. it's now been a year since Mikey's first adventure. so now our story begins._

Morning rose over Shinonome, Japan as Doctor Takato Tobari was dressed for work waiting for her son Ren Tobari to finish getting his school stuff together. "Ren Kai Tobari get your butt in gear! Just because my work is two blocks dow from your school doesn't mean we can both be late. Hurry up!" Takato more or less yelled up the stairs. Running down stairs wearing a red shirt, grey hoodie, brown kahkis, white socks, and a red and yellow cabbie hat was a blue haired red eyed young man thirteen years old. panting he said,"Sorry mom I was having a hard time finding my Biology book. Dracm- I mean I guess knocked it under my bed by accident." 'Did my son almost say Dracmon?' "Well let's go got everything?" "Yes mom." "Keys?" "Yes." Cellphone?" "Yes." rolling her eyes on the next one, "Ipod?" "Of course." "Wallet?" "Yes." Grabed your lunch off the counter?" "Thanks for the reminder mom. Got it now." "Your homework folder?" "Whoops i knew i forgot something." "Run and grab it I'll hang onto your lunch so you don't forget it upstairs." "Kay thanks." Running to his room he grabed not his homework folder which he had in his bag already, but his grey Fusion Loader. Slipping it in backpack so his mom wouldn't see it he went down stairs to see his mom looking at a photo in her wallet. he overheard her say, " Ican't believe how long it's been since I last saw you Guilmon. Iwish you were still here boy. I bet the other Tamers wouldn't have betrayed me with you there boy." Ren couldn't believe his ears his mom had a digimon at one point. more so she had been betrayed. Why? It didn't make any sense. Sure some kids were scared of her at first but she was a dentist so naturally there would be kids who were afraid. She was always so nice and fun. Weekends were for the two of them to watch musicals and sing along to the songs or watching american comedy improve shows like 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' His favorite of the Musicals was 'Phantom Of The Opera' The original Broadway play was good but he liked the 2004 movie best. His Mom sang 'Angel Of Music' as like the title said an angel. "Mom, are you okay?" "Huh yeah Ren I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

All the way in another part of town Daisuke and Mikey were getting ready for their own day. both having double checked they had everything before leaving. "Mom why did you ask me about a Veemon? How do you know about digimon anyhow?" "That was something i never hoped would never come up. but we'll talk about it tonight when you and Shoutmon come home from Hunting in the Digi-quartz." "Okay but don't think I won't forget cause I've been worried about you the last week." Smiling at her thoughtful and caring son Daisuke grabs her bag and steps out side. Mikey gets into her car and honks the horn as if to say, 'you keep bugging me to get a move on, look at you!' chuckling at her sons goffy antics she gets in and drives off.

Tagiru Akashi was jumpy the last few days and not because of his mom starting one of their tickle fights. No the thirteen year old hunter was being followed by a ghost digimon. He looked like a male with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in red dino themed armor. When he asked Gumdramon about the digimon he said, "That's Agunimon the Legendary Warrior of Flame. He wouldn't hurt you Tagi-chan he was a powerful proector." 'I-I-I guess Gumdramon. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." He headed down to the kitchen he heard his mom Takuya singing which he only heard when he was little or had a nightmare.

_Look to the past_  
_as we head for the future_  
_to reclaim the Digital World._

_With faith in ourselves_  
_and trust in each other_  
_we live by the lessons we've learned._

_As we work towards one solution_  
_through a Spirit Evolution._

_Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!_  
_Ha-ya-moo-ah!_

_Digimon_  
_Forever united as one_  
_Together the battles are won_  
_Through us let your spirit evolve._  
_If we're all for one world_  
_there's a world for us all._

_If we're all for one world_  
_there's a world_  
_for us all._

_Digimon!_

To say Tagiru was shocked would be an understatment of the century. His mom was singing about digimon! "Morning mom." "Well hey there kiddo your not normally up this early. Did you sleep well?" "Not really I've been having weird dreams." "Nightmares baby?" "No mom just weird ones." "Like what Tagiru?" "Well there was one where you tuned into this creature caleed BurningGreymon and was trying to hurt this little boy with brown hair, green, eyes, and wearing this huge hat." "BurningGreymon... Tommy... sweetheart.. Tagiru we need to have a serious talk when you come home." "Okay mom. But why am I in trouble?" "No baby your not. It's just time I told you about a few things is all." "I see. Should I come straight home or can I spend time with my friends?" "Spend time with your friends kiddo. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you ever buddy."

The three hunters were mulling over what their mom's had said while Jeremy was thinking about what his adopted father Henry Tsurugi had told him the night before.

**(Flashback)**

**"Dad you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes I did Jeremy. Come on in." "What's up did I do something Ishouldn't have at school?" "no son it's not that. It's about when you said you went to the Digital World." 'Crap my dad probably wants me to see a shrink or something.' "Now dad i swear-" "I believe you Jeremy. Truth be told I'm rather proud of you sport." "Wait... What? I'm not in trouble?" "Nope in fact I was involved in the Digital world myself when I was about your age Jeremy." "You were?" "Yes son I was. in fact the whole reason I don't talk to your grand parents, aunt Jaarin, or Uncle Rinchei was because of the digital world." "What they found out about it and they didn't like you were fighting evil digimon?" "That wasn't it. Back when I was your age Jeremy there was a digimon called Armageddonmon that threatened the worlds. The leader of the digidestined group I was in the Digimon Tamers a girl named Takato Matsuki was still fighting to beat him. Takato was the keeper of the most volatile power in the entire Digital World. The Digital Hazard, now Takato usually had an iron hold on her temper but Armageddonmon infuriated her so bad Megidramon was released, but not from her digimon Guilmon. A spectral form of him erupted from HER and the others got scared. Myself, your Aunt Suzie, Our friends Rika Nonaka, Ai and Mako as well their digimon were worried sick about her. the next day we found out that the other Tamers betrayed her saing to turn in her goggles, D-arc, and modify cards or be killed. Mitsuo Yamaki had heard abou that so with help from The Matsuki's Rika's mother Rumiko Nonaka, and a friend in California Yamaki who we found out was Billy Cranston a former Power Ranger none the less the original blue ranger helped Takato go on the run to Reefside. For the longest time my parents would forbid me to contact her so after three weeks I ended up moving in with my Aunt Shandra Tsurugi. eventually she got custody of me and I changed my last name. I haven't heard from Takato in years but I do know she got married since Micha asked me to be the best man at the wedding since Daisuke was her maid of honor. Suzie, Rika, Ai, Takuya, and a girl named Kira Ford were her bridesmaids." "What are modify cards? Who was your partner dad?" "I'll tell you the rest when you get home from school kiddo."**

**(End Flashback)**

Jeremy couldn't believe his adopted father _had _a digimon. there was so much going on that he never realized he bumped into someone. "Ouch, oh sorry sir it was my fault i wasn't paying attention." "No no it's not your fault. We both weren't paying attention. I'm Kenta Kitagawa and this is my wife Zoe Kitagawa. We've been tring to find Takato Matsuki and Takuya Kanabara. Zoe woke up from a coma almost six years ago. Ironically we met at a bar. Jackson Hole in downtown Tokyo. We were both drinking being depressed. I was out of town when the city of Shinjuku was under attack again. I came back to find out my sister in everything but blood Takato had been betrayed by the others save for Henry, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Rika." "I found out Takuya left for Blue Bay Harbor and had gotten married when I woke up. I just couldn't believe what the traitors had said to her. That the accident that caused me, Tommy, Jp, Koji, and Koichi's comas was her fault and she should do the world a favor and kill herself. It just sickens me to no end." Jeremy was about to reply when his dad pulls up and hands him his wallet and house keys that he lef on the table by accident. getting out of the car Henry spies Kenta. "Kenta it's been a while who's the woman next to you?" "Hello Henry it has been a long time. For the record I socked Ryo and Kazu when i found out what happened. This lovely lady is my wife of almost six years Zoe. She is one of Takuya's friends. We've been trying to find Takato and Takuya for the last seven moths. Billy tracked them here to Shinonome but he hasn't found their home adresses yet." "Not surprising since I hadn't even known they were here. Let alone were in the same city as I was." "Wow, that's rare. So did you get married or did you adopt Jeremy?" "I adopted Jeremy. Has Janyuu and Mayumi still been saying.. well you know?" "Yes which is why we moved here. We lived across the street from you believe it or not. There is a single mon with a son a year younger than Jeremy." "Really, huh?" "What does Takato Do for a living these days?" "She's a dentist." "Your kidding! She was so afraid of dentists, it's just surprising that she would become one." "I know. Shocked me too. Shocked her parents even more. Her dad was babbling for well over an hour and a half." Jeremy said he was headin to school and he would see his dad after he got home. All day the four hunters had different things on their minds. not knowing how inter linked their parents are or how deep their own connections do the digital World are.


End file.
